Nobody messes with his boy
by Jonathan D. Allard
Summary: Bryce goes after Clay, Tony loses his shit and goes after Bryce. Tony is more fucked up then he lets on, more hood, more voilent and specificly more deadly then anyone will ever know.
1. Chapter 1

It isn't hard to get a gun in the stats, even less hard when you know the right kinds of wrong people. Witch you do when your brothers are in a gang.

It isn't hard to get a gun, but it is now even a whole different story when you need equipment that Cannot lead back to you.

Getting this kind of gun often has a single purpose killing another human being.

Not that the Walker brat had any idea what that is. Bryce had gone to far, messed with the wrong person. If they were to find the body and found the weapon and that weapon let back to him, he was a goner.

What is it they say? No body, no crime.

That is were the problem lies, he wanted the body to be found, to make sure all knew that Bryce had gotten what had been coming for him.

All that knew the Padilla brothers, knew not to mess with them or those they cared for.

It was known to most that they were a part of a bad crowd. Dealing drugs and smuggling, they would even give a beating without asking to many questions if you paid enough.

Hannah hadn't been the first or last

dead body he had seen. But she was the reason he stopped participating in that part of the family business.

He would still help his family out of danger, but never again would go into that invoiment again. Hannah's actions had taken much more out of him then anyone knew.

After seeing someone he used to know, every dead body became a person, with dreams, troubles and life. Just because he no longer could stomach that part, he still knew what was going on. He could esely still get a untraceable gun.

Tony couldn't have anything lead back to him, his family or Clay. No one could know what he was about to do.

That night Clay had been beaten badly after getting the confession, Tony had seen red and gotten the gun. Not because he had planned to use it, but because he had a gut feeling that he would need it.

Tony knew people like Bryce Walker, because he was one of them. He would do terrible things to keep his number one priority safe. The only difference between them was Bryce is no. 1 for Bryce, were Clay is nr. 1 for Tony.

Bryce and his goons had gone after Clay a second time. First they had run Clay of the road as a warning to keep his mouth shut. It didn't stop him from posting the tapes online, if anything they just triggered Clay to do so. They had tried to scare him after the tapes had been released, again trying to shut him up, beating him again.

Clearly Bryce didn't know the new Clay.

The new Clay would never give up until justice had been served.

The second beating Bryce had given Clay had only added more fuel to the fire. Clay had gone to his mother and gotten a restraining order after filing the incident as assault.

That resulted in the case against Bryce Walker only became stronger. It must really have pissed the baseball player of, because Bryce had taken a hit out on Clay.

Not to kill, just to kidnap him and put the hurt on him, to keep him away until the trial was over.

Tony knew this, because his brothers had been offered the business by a middle man, someone that didn't know Clay's ties to the family.

When he had gotten those news be knew this would only escalade and become a hurricane rather than a shit storm it was now.

Tony didn't want it to escalade, he had seem more death and destruction than he wanted. So he had cornered Bryce in the empty locker rooms.

"Don't do this Bryce." he had begged in a soft and mannered way keeping his emotions locked away.

"What?! Defend myself against a dead girls lies?"

"I don't care about that, the truth will come out eventually and you will go to prison. And you'll become someone's bitch. Just don't go after Clay again." Tony calm on the outside, but slowly on the inside becoming more agitated and unstable.

"Oh, your boyfriend. You're too late about that." Bryce had smiling his oh so confident winning smile, that made Tony's unstable reactor explode, he had grabbed Bryce and slammed him against the lockers, so angry he didn't know if he wanted punch him to his hands broke or strangle him to death. "How sweet your standing up for your stupid boy, who thinks he can make a difference." Bryce just padded Tony on the cheek, before telling a tumb run over the hispanic boys lip.

"You know you could do better, really tight yes but he's quite the screamer and not very cooperative." he was so cocky he missed the brown eyes before him, going pitch black.

Tony hadn't been fast enough to warn Clay.

"You are going to regret this." Tony said fighting to keep hold on what was left of his controls.

"I'm sure Clary already has." Bryce laughed. Before any of the knew it Tony had Bryce in a choking hold, not letting go, not even when other students came into room.

Even if Bryce was dobbelt the size of Tony, the hispanic boy had rage on his side, the only thing on his mind was to kill the jock.

Monty and one of the others had to pry Tony of a purple looking Bryce.

It took them 3 guys to hold him back.

"You stupid fag!" Monty said as he punched Tony in the stomach.

"Stop it." Bryce couthed. "let him go, it's not gonna hurt him. I already have his weak point locked away somewhere." he pushed himself upright again.

"If you try something again, it won't be you we go after. And the question is how much more can lover-boy take?" he spat it in Tony's face.

"Your a dead man Bryce." His voice was ice cold. The jocks face changed from smiling to disgust. However there was something in between those expressions, just a hint of fear. It made Tony laugh. The last thing that happened that day was he was getting knocked out by Bryce's fist.

Tony woke later with nothing but a thirst for revenge. He needed to find Clay and get him back. He needed to keep him safe, Tony needed to know how painful he needed to kill Bryce.

The grab had been easy. Bryce really was to stupid for his own good. He had gone out running, which made him an easy target for Tony to take. Tony was fast as he stopped the car and jumped the athleade, pistol whipping Bryce in the face.

The blow wasn't hard enough to knock him out clear. Tony helped a confused Bryce up, letting him lean on him as he helped guide him.

When they got to the red Mustang, Tony put him in the trunk, before taking the gun again and making sure Bryce would staying out for the drive he was about to goon. Tony took the duck tape from the bottom and made sure that his captive wouldn't try anything.

Tony drove them to the nearby woods where the gang often tend to execute their members and rivets.

Tony took them deep into the forest for privacy, put a mixtape on and waited for Bryce to wake.

When he heard the banging and yelling from the back of his precious car he shut the music down, got out of the car.

"goad your avala." he said as he opened the trunk so he could pull Bryce out of the car. God forbit the inside would be covered with blood.

"What the hen Tony!" Bryce sounded scared, trying to fight. Tony just slapped him hard.

"Don't fight and I won't hurt you, much." Bryce nodded "Where is he?" He asked, as he pulled Bryce out of the trunk.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not the keeper of your boy toy." Bryce said it trying to sound intimidating and superior. It didn't work on Tony, it never had. Stupid rich people.

"If you can't tell me, I have no use for you" he pulled the gun to the back of the head exertion stile.

"No! please Stop!" Bryce was crying. "He is at our summer cabin up north."

"good" Tony let the softy click back into safe mode.

"I'd suggest you call them and tell them to take Clay back home."

"If I do that are you gonna let me go?"

"depends on what they did to Clay. I'm gonna call them now, What is the number?" Bryce told him. Tony hesitated before hitting the call button. "If you try something, anything. I'm gonna put a fucking bullet in your skull." Tony keep his eyes locked on Bryce to make sure he was taken serious. The jock finely understood that Tony had his life in his hands.

He should have listened when Tony had begged him leave Clay alone. Bryce had miss judge Tony way of. But to think of it he had only seen Tony around Clay. Never had he seen the full extent of the

violence underneath, no one had.

"I'm not the first person you have had at gunpoint?" a realization hit Bryce.

"No. You are not the first."

"What happened to the last one?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"Dead."

As he hit the call boltem Bryce was reduced to a shaking mess.

"You are a sick one Padilla."

"Not more than you, Rapist."

"Yes?" sounded the voice on the other end of the phone. Tony held the phone to Bryce's ear as well as the gun to the back of his head.

"I need you to bring me the boy back... No I know what I said but I need him back here... Shut the fuck up and do what your told. Get him back here alive or the payment is off... I don't fucking know it wasn't me that was paid to follow him… I don't care dumb him at his parents or at a friends house."

"when is he back?" Tony whispered for Bryce to ask. "when can I expect you to be back with the boy ?... - Tomorrow, good... I'll transfer the amount to you when he is home. bye." he turned to Tony

"Now let me go." witch had the hispanic laughing "I'm not letting you go before I have Clay."

Bryce hadn't listened when people talk about the Padilla brothers, if he had he would have known that the youngest at the brothers was the most dangerous and deadly of them all.

"What are you gonna do with me until then? leave me in the woods-with no supervisor?"

"No I'm gonna drug you and keep you some were safe, so don't worry your pretty head about that." Tony put the phone back in his pocket, still pointing the gun at Bryce.

"get up and into the car" everything had gone so good until Bryce forgot to be compliant and started to run. Tony just sighed before firing the gun, hitting his aime spot on. The athlet crashed down in a scream of pain.

Tony walked calmly to were Bryce had fallen.

"you fucking fag, you fucking short me." Bryce screamed as he was rolling around in agony.

"I told you not try anything." he said in a bored voice.

"How is it that no one believes me when I worn them beforehand." Tony bend down and grabbed Bryce's arm to hall him up.

"Come on, I have a first aid kit in the car, you gonna feel much better when we get that bullet out of your leg. Trust me."

"Stand here" and Bryce did as Tony found a blanket to protect the leather seat.

"Get in" Bryce did.

"Stop acting like a bitch." Tony said as Bryce started crying and shaking, probably going into shock. He took the first aid kid, latex gloves and the bottle of alcohol. Tony took his time finding the pin at and pouring the alcohol over both the metal and his gloved hands.

"This is gonna sting." he said before he poured it over the wound. Bryce screamed and thrashed.

"HAY: you want this bullet out you have to stay still while I have this in your leg or I might do more harm. So sit still and take it as a man." Bryce shut up and Tony started working. finding the bullet and getting it out was easy. Tony let it bleed a bit before rinsing it again in alcohol before stitching and wrapping the fleshwound.

"All done." Tony opened the glovebox, took a water and drank from. Bryce looked down into it and saw a bag filled with smaller Sib bags of pills. There were alot of pills. Tony noticed Bryce staring at the bag of pills. "you deal drugs?" Bryce acted surprised.

"How else do you think I can afford to drive a car like this?"

Bryce looked at Tony as if seeing him in a new light.

"The wound?"

"not my first bullet patch up. Why do you think I have the tools to stitch bullet holes in my car?" Bryce didn't answer.

Tony took out one of the smaller bags pulling out a pill, motioning for Bryce to take it.

"it's only Oxykodin, it will help with the pain." after that Bryce let him put the pill in his mouth and let him drive the rest of the already opened bottle of water.

Tony waited for the pill to work before he called home telling that he was fine and he wasn't camming home tonight. After that he drove of deeper into the woods, finding the old hunting cabin.

Tony kept Bryce on the smallest amount of painkillers through the night then drugging him from his senses the next morning making sure Tony could leave him and go to school. Having an alibi of his where about it anyonr ever asked.

The day was slow, the waiting painful. He was worried for Clay. Tony was keeping an eye out here for them to drop Clay of, were he had his brothers look out at the hospital, Clay's parents and the shop.

He got a call after lunch telling him to come home.

Tony just walked out and drove like a maniac home to find Clay.

"Hey Clay. Your okay?" he asked softy, approaching his friend like one would a wounded animal slow and easy. Clay didn't react well to Tony touching to him.

"What's wrong with him?" Mateo asked.

"They did something to hurt him, he's in chok. I hope uou know who did this." Alejandro spoke to his brothers

"I don't know what they did, but be sure I will make them pay." said to the two of the Padilla brothers that had gotten home.

"Clay." Tony tried again, this time gently putting a hand on his knee. The white boy flinched back into the couch curling up on himself. It broke his heart toese Clay like this. It made him regret patching Bryce's bullet hole, It made him regret not out right just killing Bryce at once

Tony sat on the couch next to Clay and tried again. "Clay, look at me amigo." as he reamed out for him the started to shake unheronroubly, still avoiding eye contact. Tony knew what Bryce had done, just not to what extent.

"Clay look at me, It's me Tony." At that he looked up- his eyes changed from being far away to looking at Tony.

"Tony" his voice breaking at the words. His eyes shining with tears and

pleading, not knowing what he wanted. Tony couldn't bare it so he took Clays hand in his.

Clay broke before their eyes, reduced to a crying snatchy mess with his head in Tony's lab.

"What did they do to you?" Tony whispered the words in his hair as he contorted him.

"They... he. .. he, Please don't make me say it, Tony"

"I need to know if you want Bryce to pay." he said softly with his hand in Clay's smart hair.

"I just wish he was dead, Tony!" He cried some more before getting himself together and started talking

"Jessica and Hannah wasn't the only girls, someone had been slipping me polaroids into my locker of Bryce raping girls. He must have found out that I was looking for the place and the girls, because suddenly someone grabbed and pulled me into a van. they beat me until I stopped fighting. They took me to that place, the Clup house. I was so scared, Tony. But they didn't do anything to me. It was all Bryce. He came to teach me a lesson, he said. They tied me up and those who kidnapped me left me with him. He said since I was so interested in what happened to the girls he would gladly show me. He... He... when he was done he told me that if I didn't stop meddling in his life he would have them kill me. He left me there still tied up naked, to the kidnappers to find. They argued if they should take their turn or just take me where Bryce had instructed."

"Did they?" was all that Tony could ask with a grocery voice.

"No, not them. They took me to some big mansion far away and said I was to stay with them there. I would be free to do whatever if I behaved. I tried Tony, I tried to be good." he choked on his words. "I tried, but I was so scared, I tried to get away, but they caught me and tied me up. That night one of them came into my room... he forced himself on me. After that I just waited to die. I don't know why but they took me back and tossed me outside." The silence filled the empty room.

"Did you do this? I Meen did you make sure I got home?"

" Yes, Clay."

"Thank you for taking care of me Tony" Clay looked up at him and the only thing Tony knew was that in this second he had never felt more helpless steering into the pools of blue beneath him.

"Always." Minutes went by before he spoke again.

"Are you in pain?" he asked Clay.

"I don't know." that was a sure sign of pain, if ever Tony had seen it. If your answer isn't no to that question then something is wrong.

"I'll find you some painkillers and then help you up to bed you need to sleep." Tony gently rose from the couch and went to find a class of water and some pills.

"here take some aspirin." Tony might have lied about what the pills was, but these would be way better and they would keep him asleep for long enough so Tony could deal with Bryce.

Clay took the pills and let Tony help him up stairs and into Tony's bed.

"smells nice." Clay Slurred, before falling asleep.

"what are you gonna do?" Mateo asked as he got

downstairs again.

"nothing that the piece of shit didn't deserve."

"Tony!" Mateo yelled after him as he was already half out of the house.

"Just make sure Clay is okay." he yelled back before driving to where he left Bryce earlier that day.

Bryce was a dead man.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was so damned angry. This was getting out of hand. He speeded down the road, not slowing down before he reached the semmetary.

He didn't slow down before he was standing beside her grave. Not even the newly laid stone was enough stop him before doing something stupid. He kicked the ugly flowers from her grave.

"You stupid bitch." He spat at the grave, before walking in a cirkel, being right back where he started. "It's all YOUR fault." he screened at the headstone. It was all her fault. She was no better than the rest of them. She should have known better.

And yet she goes and kills herself, yet she ruins everyone's lives because she had been to much of a coward to take responsibility over her life.

She wanted to create the butterfly effect and she did, horrifically.

She had driven them all insane, pushed them so far that even Tony didn't recognized himself anymore.

He kicked the headstone for good measure in is unholy rage fit. However Tony immediately regretted the broken toes that followed. The blind fury evolved to pain and that forcefully pulled him from reality, even if it was just a second it took him away from all the anger and sadness.

Tony felt disgusted that he appreciated the pain. He fell to his knees with eyes shining to brightly in the moonlit cemetery.

"It's all your fault!" he crooked, shoulders shaking.

"How could you do that to him." Tony hit at the stone without breaking anything else but skin.

"I hate you." he roared before the fight left him.

"You said you didn't want to ruin him. But you did." a hiccup made him pause before continuing.

"You broke him. All because you couldn't love him back. He tried to follow by jumping of a cliff, he would have if it weren't for me. He wanted justis or that what was he said. In truth, you sat him on the path of revenge. You made sure that his fire would burn, eat everything until only bitterness was left." Tony blinked the tears away.

"He went to confront Bruice. You let him down that path that would kill him on the inside. Because you did nothing, Bruce made sure Clay was beaten within an inch of his life. " Tony spent next hour on the decorated grave before picking himself up.

"You did this Hannah Baker, your actions started all this, you killed Bruce Walker." Tony took the gun from the back of his pants and buried it under the headstone. Making sure to leave the grave looking the sae as he came.

It isn't hard to get a gun in the stats, even less hard when you know the right kinds of wrong people.

Nobody messe with his boy.


End file.
